Please Dream
by kittymycat
Summary: **Spoilers** Tris was shot and killed. We all know that. But what if she wasn't killed? What if she was put in a coma and looses her memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Caleb's pov**

I hear gunshots coming from the lab. Beatrice's gun still sits by me. No, what have I done? My legs propel themselves forward.

I rush towards the lab. The Death Serum still clings to this air, making me feel heavy. I pull my shirt up over my face to make it so I don't pass out.

The ground surrounding Beatrice is covered in blood and the liquid still oozes from the gunshot wounds. Whoever put them there is long gone.

I sling Tris over my shoulder and run. As I run all I can think about is Beatrice. Tris. My brave sister. Why did I betray her in Erudite? She would do anything for me.

When I reach the hospital, a nurse takes Beatrice away from me. I sit outside Beatrice's room, sobs begin to rack my body.

This can't be happening. I'm a terrible brother. How could I let her go in there by herself? I'm so sorry Beatrice.

**Four's pov**

Amar is driving the van back to the Bureau. Christina, Zeke and Hana are sitting in the back. Hana is using Zeke's shoulder to stifle her sobs.

I can't help think about how much pain I have put them through.

I killed Uriah.

No matter how many times Zeke tells me it wasn't my fault he died, it is. I was supposed to be looking after him, not going off and getting him killed.

I wish I could be with Tris instead of being in this van with people that are very disappointed with me.

I practically leap out of the car. Tris is just inside these walls. I can finally escape the pressure of the world and just be with her.

I burst through the Bureau doors, Amar, Christina and them trailing behind. I expected to see happy faces from my friends but all I see are bruised winces.

Cara sits on the floor, holding an ice pack to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Four." Cara mumbles.

"For what?" I ask, becoming nervous.

"Tris..." Cara wavers off.

My face grows pale. No. Tris. My beautiful Tris.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"She went into the lab instead of her brother and was shoot multiple times." Cara said.

"She's in a coma, Four. She may not wake up."

My eyes grow wide at the mentioning of a coma. How could I have left her alone? I should have known she would have done this for her brother. I'm so stupid.

I run, leaving everyone behind. They can't help me. I must see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Four's pov**

The door to Tris' room swings open. The doctor walks out.

"Where are the friends and family of Beatrice Prior?" The doctor asks.

Caleb, Christina, and I raise our hands.

"Beatrice is in a stable position." The doctor continues.

We all sigh with relief.

"When will she wake up?" Caleb asks. I can tell he is feeling guilty, not that I care. He betrayed Tris and almost got her killed. Twice. He is no friend of mine.

"I am not certain if she will. It's about a fifty/fifty chance of her waking up," says the doctor.

I growl. I can't believe it. No. She will wake up. Please wake up.

"You can come in and see her if you want, only one at a time."

I race to the door. I want to see her first. I have no purpose without her.

I open the door and walk in.

**Tris' pov**

I don't know where I am. I try to recall my name or so fact about me but I can't seem to remember anything. All I see is black. I try to sit up but I can't.

Why aren't I moving? I try to move my left arm. Nothing happens. I'm starting to get frustrated.

I try to flail my arms. Still nothing. I want to scream.

There's no point in trying, I'm stationary.

I heard a door open and close, followed by footsteps.

"Tris. I miss you so much, please wake up. For me, please." A male's voice says. His voice wavers like he is on the brink of tears.

Tris. Is that my name?

"I never should have left you here. You wouldn't be in a coma if I had stayed here," He continues, "we could have been safe."

He lets out a small whimper and leaves the room, the door clinks behind him.

Who was he? He sounded familiar with me. Were we friends? Relatives? I don't know. I wish I could know more about my past, but whenever I try I get nothing.

Suddenly, a sharp pain forms behind my eyes.

An image of a young man, maybe 19, flashes in front of my eyes. He has dark blue eyes and dark hair. In front of him is a large net. He is stretching his hand to the net. His voice follows the picture, "Welcome to Dauntless."

That sounds oddly familiar. I can trust whoever this is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Caleb's Pov**

Four walks out of the room and sat down next to Christina.

I stand up and walk to Beatrice's room. My legs are wobbly and my palms are sweaty. Slowly, I grab the door knob and turn.

Beatrice lays in a hospital bed with several tubes connected to her. She looks calm and peaceful, almost as if she is asleep.

I drag a chair over to her bed and sit down. Other than the beeping of machines, the room is silent. I take a quick breath and begin to talk.

"I'm very sorry, Beatrice. You didn't have to save me. I wanted to die, because I hoped to erase my guilt." I say sadly. "I did unthinkable things to you and I just want to say sorry."

I grab her hand. I can feel the blood pushing its way through her veins. Guilt washes over me like the tide, slow and cold. Nothing will make her forgive me. I'm a despicable human being.

I stand up and kiss her on top of her head. I slide out the door and sit back down. I see an eager Christina waiting outside the door. I let her slip past me as I sit down.

Four eyes me from across the room. I never really liked Four. He is stone cold and creepy. He's 18! I thought Beatrice knew better than to date an older man.

Once Beatrice wakes up- if she wakes up- I will have to talk to her about Four.

**Tris' pov**

I received many images in my mind from the last person that visited me. I could hardly decipher any of the pictures. They're moving too fast, too many memories of him that I just can't reach.

I could make out only two of the thousand images that crossed my brain.

I saw a young man scolding me. We were on a bus surrounded by many different people. He was hanging into a silver pole connected to the bus to keep him steady. I was sitting down close to him.

The same young man was standing next to a 30 year old woman wearing blue. They were both looking at me with curiosity and hatred. The young man looked more sincere than the woman. We must've been foes.

A feeling of despair and confusion filled my mind.


End file.
